The Triads
The Triads are a large organization created for the purpose of overthrowing the ninja system and the balance of the world. Their attitude and ideals are very similar to the Akatsuki but are still much different. Their figure-head leader is named the "Mountain Master" who is currently Van Hirai and their true leader is named the "Sky God" who is Kenji. Structure The actual power of triads lies at the ground level of the hierarchy. Usually, a triad "official" ("Red Pole") leads a group of 15 active members (soldiers), and wields aggression on a turf, a leader with apparent hegemony may not be able to command other leaders; and leaders may sometimes wage war against one another for more benefits. Triads also use numeric codes to differentiate the ranks and positions inside a gang. For example, 426 would mean "fighter" (打仔). Another code 49 (四九仔) would denote a rank-and-file member. 489 is the code for "the mountain master", 438 for the "deputy mountain master", 415 for "the white paper fan", and 432 for the "straw sandal". Initiation Triad oaths Below is a heavily abridged version of the thirty-six traditional Triad oaths. # After having entered the Han gates I must treat the parents and relatives of my sworn brothers as my own kin. I shall suffer death by five thunderbolts if I do not keep this oath. # I shall assist my sworn brothers to bury their parents and brothers by offering financial or physical assistance. I shall suffer death by five thunderbolts if I do not keep this oath. # When Han brothers visit my house, I shall provide them with board and lodging. I shall be killed by myriads of knives if I treat them as strangers. # I will always acknowledge my Han brothers when they identify themselves. If I ignore them I will be killed by myriads of swords. # I shall not disclose the secrets of the Han family, not even to my parents, brothers, or wife. I shall never disclose the secrets for money. I will be killed by myriads of swords if I do so. # I shall never betray my sworn brothers. If, through a misunderstanding, I have caused the arrest of one of my brothers I must release him immediately. If I break this oath I will be killed by five thunderbolts. # I will offer financial assistance to sworn brothers who are in trouble in order that they may pay their passage fee, etc. If I break this oath I will be killed by five thunderbolts. # I must never cause harm or bring trouble to my sworn brothers or Incense Master. If I do so I will be killed by myriads of swords. # I must never commit any indecent assaults on the wives, sisters, or daughters, of my sworn brothers. I shall be killed by five thunderbolts if I break this oath. # I shall never embezzle cash or property from my sworn brothers. If I break this oath I will be killed by myriads of swords. # I will take good care of the wives or children of sworn brothers entrusted to my keeping. If I do not I will be killed by five thunderbolts. # If I have supplied false particulars about myself for the purpose of joining the Han family I shall be killed by five thunderbolts. # If I should change my mind and deny my membership of the Han family I will be killed by myriads of swords. # If I rob a sworn brother or assist an outsider to do so I will be killed by five thunderbolts. # If I should take advantage of a sworn brother or force unfair business deals upon him I will be killed by myriads of swords. # If I knowingly convert my sworn brother's cash or property to my own use I shall be killed by five thunderbolts. # If I have wrongly taken a sworn brother's cash or property during a robbery I must return them to him. If I do not I will be killed by five thunderbolts. # If I am arrested after committing an offence I must accept my punishment and not try to place blame on my sworn brothers. If I do so I will be killed by five thunderbolts. # If any of my sworn brothers are killed, or arrested, or have departed to some other place, I will assist their wives and children who may be in need. If I pretend to have no knowledge of their difficulties I will be killed by five thunderbolts. # When any of my sworn brothers have been assaulted or blamed by others, I must come forward and help him if he is in the right or advise him to desist if he is wrong. If he has been repeatedly insulted by others I shall inform our other brothers and arrange to help him physically or financially. If I do not keep this oath I will be killed by five thunderbolts. # If it comes to my knowledge that the Government is seeking any of my sworn brothers who has come from other provinces or from overseas, I shall immediately inform him in order that he may make his escape. If I break this oath I will be killed by five thunderbolts. # I must not conspire with outsiders to cheat my sworn brothers at gambling. If I do so I will be killed by myriads of swords. # I shall not cause discord amongst my sworn brothers by spreading false reports about any of them. If I do so I will be killed by myriads of swords. # I shall not appoint myself as Incense Master without authority. After entering the Han gates for three years the loyal and faithful ones may be promoted by the Incense Master with the support of his sworn brothers. I shall be killed by five thunderbolts if I make any unauthorized promotions myself. # If my natural brothers are involved in a dispute or law suit with my sworn brothers I must not help either party against the other but must attempt to have the matter settled amicably. If I break this oath I will be killed by five thunderbolts. # After entering the Han gates I must forget any previous grudges I may have borne against my sworn brothers. If I do not do so I will be killed by five thunderbolts. # I must not trespass upon the territory occupied by my sworn brothers. I shall be killed by five thunderbolts if I pretend to have no knowledge of my brothers' rights in such matters. # I must not covet or seek to share any property or cash obtained by my sworn brothers. If I have such ideas I will be killed. # I must not disclose any address where my sworn brothers keep their wealth nor must I conspire to make wrong use of such knowledge. If I do so I will be killed by myriads of swords. # I must not give support to outsiders if so doing is against the interests of any of my sworn brothers. If I do not keep this oath I will be killed by myriads of swords. # I must not take advantage of the Han brotherhood in order to oppress or take violent or unreasonable advantage of others. I must be content and honest. If I break this oath I will be killed by five thunderbolts. # I shall be killed by five thunderbolts if I behave indecently towards small children of my sworn brothers' families. # If any of my sworn brothers has committed a big offense I must not inform upon them to the Government for the purposes of obtaining a reward. I shall be killed by five thunderbolts if I break this oath. # I must not take to myself the wives and concubines of my sworn brothers nor commit adultery with them. If I do so I will be killed by myriads of swords. # I must never reveal Han secrets or signs when speaking to outsiders. If I do so I will be killed by myriads of swords. Members ;Sky God: Kenji "Hyuga" Kawahira ;Mountain Master: Van Hirai ;Deputy Mountain Master: ;Red Poles: Saphir Mieu :Daikiri Nagawai :Risa Niwa :Hisashi Wakahisa :Hayato Yoshida ;White Paper Fans: ;Straw Sandals: ;Soldiers: Category:Organizations